itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Titus Peake
Bio Titus was born in the early moons of 330 AC to Lord Robyn Peake and Lady Ceryse Mandrake. Even as a babe, Titus was larger than the other children, and he quickly developed into a Strongand powerful young man. As a child, he squired for his father in Starkpike, and Titus grew up hearing of his family’s past glory. Lord Robyn would often complain of the injustice of their station, they who had once been kings of the Reach were now reduced to lowly lords, stripped of lands and titles. The bitter old man nearly didn’t march, once the war of the Shadow broke out, but Titus pushed him into marching, eager to fame and fortune. ”We’ll show the Tyrells that we’re a loyal house, they’re sure to reward us then.” Robyn only scoffed at that, declaring ”Those flowery pricks won’t give us shit, but they may just find an excuse to take Starpike should we not join our host to theirs. We march at dawn.” And so they did. News of the butchering of Longtable reached them on the road, which only strengthened their resolve. That was the fate of all those who opposed Baelon Targaryen. They arrived late to the battle of the Byrn, and the two side were already in heated battle. The Starkpike force crashed into the left flank, falling upon the men of the Ashmaker. Titus himself slew Ashmaker after a fierce duel, his Mace smashed hard into the breastplate of the Lord of Ashford, and he fell while the Royalists cheered. But as Ashmaker fell, Drogon rose. Any and all sense of victory quickly evaporated when the men saw the dragon breath black fire onto the field, decimating the Royalist army. Lord Robyn himself burned, killed by dragon fire. The Peake men began to rout following the death of their lord, throwing down their weapons in unrivaled fear. When Drogon fell, the remaining Peake force charged the dragon, hoping to avenge the death of Lord Robyn. Archers, born and breed in the dornish marches fired a hail of arrows at the beast. Their arrows were joined by the shafts of other houses, and Drogon quickly fell, punctured in a thousand different places. The war ended with the death of the last dragon. Titus returned home as a lord, with nothing to show for his house’s loyalty but his father’s blackened bones and the remnants of his host. Seven years past, while Titus basically pouted in his castle, dissatisfied with his lot. He wed Rohanne Roxton in 350 AC, and that was a marriage that would prove disastrous. She bore him four stillborn sons, before committing suicide. Titus quickly married her sister, lady Danniella Roxton. She proved more fertile, and a son was born to Titus in 358, a boy he named Triston. Several children followed, Perwyn was born in 360, and she bore three daughters, Delena, Alyce and Alysanne. Titus answered King Viserys’ call to war in 364 AC, and he led an army of 1000 Peake men to the capital, then to Redstone. He showed his worth in the Battle of Redstone, he was the first man on the island, and he smashed into the enemy ranks with such fury that soon he was covered from head to toe in blood and brains, and his mace was deformed with the various pieces of grey matter and entrails hanging off it. They forced the Tyroshi back to their ships, claiming the island. They proceeded to lay siege to Tyrosh, but were soon forced to send men to Westeros to defend Tarth. Their numbers dwindled, they were pushed off Tyrosh and back to Redstone by a larger force, one that used the attack on Tarth to divide their attention. They were slowly pushed back into Redstone, vastly outnumbered and cut off from supplied. They holed up in a small fort in the center of the island, surrounded by a sea of enemies. They were there for ten months, during which their food supply nearly ran out, and the men began to speak of surrender. Titus didn’t waver his resolve, though he grew thinner and leaner. On the first day of the tenth month, a ram was brought to the gate, and Titus formed a spear wall behind it, ready for the end. As the Gate fell, a miracle occurred. A Westerosi army, fresh and large smashed into the rear of the besieging host. Baelor Hightower and Roryn Greyjoy had saved them from certain death. As the army turned to meet this new for, Titus charged them from behind. The standard of king Viserys flew proud as he led a force into the rear of the enemy, he went left while Titus went right. Titus led his men to the side of Drazenko the Dark, only to see the man had slain Ser Criston Peake in single combat. Enraged, Titus bet the man in a fierce duel, taking him prisoner. By then the ‘The Slaughter of the Rocks’ had been won, but Titus was enraged. He spent the next fortnight in the cellar of the holdfast, perfecting the art of Torture on Drazenko. The man died on the fourteenth day, his body drained of blood and his skin half peeled off. Titus also fought with his king during the siege of Tyrosh, and helped in the capturing of the walls despite taking an arrow to the knee. That battle marked the end of the war, and Titus finally returned home in late 368. His leg took until 369 to heal, and by then his wife was pregnant once more. Titus began to adjust to the life of a lord, and he welcomed his third son, Criston (after his uncle) in 370. Titus waited in Starpike, but the king never bothered to write him, and soon resentment grew in his heart, and Titus began to plot. House Peake had been unwavering in their loyalty, yet none of their castles had been restored to them. Fury took over Titus’ heart. He began to build a Spy ring in Starpike, one that fed him rumors about the king and the lord of the Reach. A decade has past without Titus making a move, but now Viserys isn’t the only king, and Titus smells opportunity. Timeline 330AC-Titus is born 338AC-Titus begins to squire for his father, Lord Robyn Peake 348AC-Titus is knighted 349AC-Titus fights during the battle of the Byrn. Lord Robyn Peake dies. 350AC-Weds Rohanne Roxton 355AC-Rohanne Roxton dies, Titus marries Danniella Roxton 358AC-Triston Peake born 364AC-Titus answers the call of King Viserys 364AC-The battle for Redstone 365AC-The second Battle for Redstone-Criston Peake is slain 366-368AC-The Long war 368-380AC-Titus stews in Starpike, plotting and scheming on how he’ll reclaim House Peake’s lost castles. 366AC- The Slaughter of the rock. Recent Events After suffering insults from both the Lord of Storm's End and the Warden of The North, Titus was thrown in a Bitterbridge cell after he failed to murder them both. Titus was banished to the wall as a result of his actions. Household Ser Harrold Hunt(33)- Master at Arms (Martially adept) Maester Lyle(25) -Maester (Autodidactic) George(30s) -One of his informers(Agent) Qarl(50s) -One of his informers(Agent) Barth(30s) -One of his informers(Agent) Category:House Peake Category:Deceased Category:Reachman